Och vad gör du här, Miss Granger?
by MapleLinah
Summary: I mitten av kriget så ursäktar man saker som man annars aldrig skulle, man glömmer sin stolthet och gör saker som man aldrig trodde man skulle göra. Som att ta in en smutsskalle och ett halvblod i sin herrgård och skyddar dem med sitt liv. Avbruten.
1. Chapter 1

"Och vad gör ni här Miss Granger?" Kom Malfoy seniors skarpa röst. "Kan vi ta det inomhus?" Var det bestämda svaret. Det fanns alldeles för stor chans att någon låg i buskarna och lyssnade., vilket dom båda var medvetna om.

"Kom in då." Sa han bryskt och steg åt sidan så att Granger kunde komma in. Han höjde ett ögonbryn i fråga till henne när han såg vem som hade stått bakom henne. Harry Potter. Lucius började leda dem till salongen. Under tiden passade Lucius på att sända ett par ögonkast mot James son. Han såg… ut som om de hade flytt från någonstans. Pojkens kläder var flera storlekar förstora och hans glasögon var brutna vid näsan.

Lucius tittade närmare. Det fanns även sprickor i glasen och pojken gömde sina händer i armarna på tröjan. Han såg hemsk ut. Granger utseende var lite bättre. Men båda deras kläder hade revor i tyget. Ja… Dom hade flytt från något… eller någon. Lucius fnyste. Voldemort hade inte nämnt något om att attackera Potter. De nådde rummet och Lucius öppnade dörren och ledde in gästerna. Sedan kallade han på en husalf och bad honom att laga till lite te och sedan ta det till gästerna och till sig själv en dyr flaska rött vin.

Han vände sig mot gästerna och viftade med handen i vink att de skulle sätta sig ner. Han lyfte ett ögonbryn igen när han såg hur Granger hjälpte Potter. Hon verkade synnerligen orolig för pojken. Han satte sig i soffan mitt i mot precis när hans fru kom in. Dörren smällde upp och Lucius märkte att Potter hade ryckt till vid ljudet. Det första tecknet på att han var medveten om världen.

Han vände sig till Narcissa med en min som tydligt sa "Du borde inte smälla i dörrarna, de är dyra" men Narcissa ignorerade honom och satte blicken först på Potter och sedan stannade den längre på Granger. Hennes ansikte blev till en grimas. "Jag ska **inte** ha en smutsskalle i mitt hus!" Lucius kastade en snabb blick på Potter. Han reagerade inte det minsta på vad hans fru hade sagt. Han praktiskt taget ignorerade hela världen och satt och stirrade ut genom ett fönster. I vanliga fall skulle han visa sitt berömda humör vid ordet smutsskalle. Lucius rycktes tillbaka vid Grangers nästa ord. " Ni kan sluta låtsats. Jag vet att ni inte är lojala mot vare sig Dumbledore eller Voldemort. Vilket för oss till anledningen att vi är här av alla ställen."

Narcissa satte sig ner bredvid sin make i besegrat tillstånd. "Hur-" Granger hade fräckheten att avbryta. "Oh, det var inte så svårt vid lite tanke. Vi får hoppas att Dumbledore eller Voldemort inte märker något." Paret utbytte en blick medans Granger släppte en suck. Potter hade fortfarande inte rört sig och både Lucius och Narcissa såg den oroliga blicken Granger sände honom.

"Nog om kriget. Jag och Harry här söker ett gömställe." Lucius och Narcissa bytte blickar igen innan Lucius avbröt flickan. "Du vill att jag låter er stanna här för en tid medan…?" Granger fattade vinken. "Tills Harry är någorlunda återställd. Om han någonsin blir…" Avslutade flickan meningen i en viskning som antagligen inte var meningen skulle ha uppfattas. Paret bytte ännu en blick. "Men varför gick ni inte till Dumbledore för skydd?" Frågade Narcissa nyfiket. Lucius märkte att om han inte höll igen henne skulle hon nog fråga snart om varför Potter beter sig som han gör och Lucius kunde inte förneka att även han var nyfiken om det ämnet. Även om han inte visade det. En Malfoy visar inte nyfikenhet.

Men det skulle inte bli bra om Granger släppte för mycket information… "Jag har upptäckt att vi inte är trygga under Dumbledores vingar längre. Och jag antar att det är självklart att vi inte är trygga hos Voldemort heller. Då återstod bara de om står mitt i mellan och kommer inte att rapportera om saken till någon av sidorna." Vid detta sände Granger en bestämd blick mot paret på andra sidan rummet.

"Jag antar att Miss Granger är medveten om risken att bara strutta in i ett hus som sägs ägas av en Voldemorts högra man?" Granger fnittrade. Men slutade genast när hon såg blicken i Lucius ögon. "Jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle få höra Malfoys överhuvud säga ordet strutta. Jag ber om ursäkt." Vid detta började även Narcissa fnittra lite. Lucius sände sin fru en blick och skulle precis börja säga något när dörren smällde upp.

In kom en -av minen att döma- sur och ilsken Draco Malfoy. Han gick rakt fram till gruppen som satt bekvämt på sofforna och kastade en blick på Potter och Granger och vände sig sedan mot sina föräldrar. "Vad gör sm-" Narcissa avbröt snabbt sin son innan han kunde förolämpa Granger. "De vet redan vilken sida vi är på" Informerade hon sin son. Som tappade hakan. Men han slöt den snabbt och satte sig ner i en fåtölj som var längst bort från Potter. "Så vad har jag missat?" Frågade han i en uttråkad röst, men Hermione kunde höra nyfikenheten under och hon var säker på att ynglingens föräldrar hörde den också. "Miss Granger här vill ha husrum för en tid åt både Potter och sig själv." Informerade Lucius snabbt sin son.

Som såg chockad ut innan han kamouflerade det bakom sin Slytherin mask. "Och varför oss?" Frågade Draco samtidigt som han vände sig mot Granger. "För er ställning i kriget förstås." Vid detta nickade Draco sakta. Sedan lutade han sig tillbaka och såg fundersam ut. Sedan tittade han upp och höjde ett frågande ögonbryn. De i familjen Malfoy utbytte blickar med varandra medan Granger såg hoppfull ut. "Jag antar att du kan stanna här för en tid." Svarade Lucius. "Men vi måste gå igenom-" Granger nickade. "Ursäkta att jag avbryter men har ni första hjälpen utrustning?" Lucius nickade och kallade på en till husalf och inom kort var utrustningen i Grangers händer. Både Narcissa och Draco utbytte förvirrade blickar.

"Vi kan diskutera viktiga saker imorgon?" Frågade Granger med en aning hopp i rösten. Narcissa nickade sitt godkännande. "Varför behöver du medicinsk utrustning, Granger? Jag ser att ni ser ganska…"Hermione nickade mot Draco och vände sig sedan om samtidigt som hon pratade. "Inte jag. Harry behöver det. Harry? Vill du att jag sköter om dig här eller något mer privat?" Vid detta så vände sig bara Harry om och stirrade på Hermione. Draco darrade till vid Potters ögon. De var praktiskt taget livlösa. Han bytte blickar med sina föräldrar och såg att de hade upptäckt samma sak. Nästa gång Draco kollade på Potter så flämtade han till. Ljudet gjorde så att även Dracos föräldrar vände uppmärksamheten mot Potter och även de flämtade ljudligt.

Potter satt helt stilla utan den halvt trasiga tröjan på. Hermione hade öppnat första hjälpen paketet och börjat smeta på en salva på vänstra armen. Potter var skadad, och hemskt mycket. Draco kunde genast se att Potter hade **minst** ett par brutna revben och hela hans hud förutom i ansiktet var blå eller en sjuk gul färg. Helt enkelt, han såg hemsk ut. Draco följde ett sår som det var helt säker att det skulle bli ett ärr, det gick ner så att byxorna, som det var revor i, dolde såret. Det blödde fortfarande och när Draco tittade närmare såg han att Potters ben var fulla med sår som såg ut att ha gjorts med en kniv.

Att säga att Draco Malfoy var chockad var inte ens nära. Han bytte blickar med sina föräldrar och såg att de inte heller hade någon aning om vad som hade gömt sig under Potters kläder. Draco insåg med fasa att det troligen skulle finnas mer under byxorna. Med en gång insåg Draco att de hade flytt direkt hit, inte ens stannat för att läka såren, och varför Granger hade haft så bråttom att avsluta samtalet och alla de oroliga blickarna mot Potter under det.

Men frågan var: Vad hade de flytt från? Eller vem? Draco kastade en blick på sin far. Han hade inte sagt något om att Voldemort skulle attackera Potter. Vem hade gjort det? Draco avbröts i sina tankar av sin mors röst. "Vad har hänt?" Granger bara kastade en blick på henne innan hon vände sig mot Potter igen och fortsatte sitt jobb. "Kan vi ta det imorgon? Vi har haft en ansträngande dag. Harry din andra arm är ur led. Jag måste trycka tillbaka den, okej?" Potter bara nickade ointresserat.

Granger suckade och tog tag i axeln och räknade ner. De andra i rummet såg på med uppspärrade ögon när det hördes ett ljudligt knak. Draco tappade hakan när han såg att Potter inte ens hade rört en min. Det var som han inte hade känt någonting. Han bytte en blick med sina föräldrar igen. Vad fan var Potter för en? Och den mängden av skador… Det gjorde så att det kändes som om han skulle kräkas. Han tog sig för munnen. Vad sjutton hade hänt med Potter?!

Lucius såg på med fasa när Granger tryckte tillbaka axeln och Potter inte ens rörde en min. Vad var han för ett monster? Han bytte blickar med sin familj och såg att de tänkte i liknande banor. Han höjde ett ögonbryn när han såg Draco ta sig för munnen och se ut som om han skulle kräkas. Hans fru såg inte så mycket bättre ut. Lucius själv hade varit med om liknande sacker som en urdragen axel under Voldemorts möten. Men att Potter inte visade några känslor...

Lucius vände sig tillbaka till Potter och det han såg slog bort alla Lucius tankar om att de bara hade hamnat i något bråk eller stött ihop med ett par dödsätare. På Potters rygg var det märken som liknande piskmärken. Det fanns både gamla ärr och sår som blödde fritt. Lucius förstod inte hur pojken kunnat sitta still och se ointresserad ut. Sen slog det honom att Potter antagligen hade stängt in sig mentalt för att slippa smärtan och det var antagligen därför han inte var sig själv. "Vad tusan är det där?!" Hördes Dracos upprörda röst.

Lucius vände sig först till honom och sedan sin fru jämte honom. Narcissa reste sig upp och rusade ut ur rummet med ena handen över munnen och den andra runt magen. Ett tag senare hördes det kräkljud och en husalfs röst som frågade hur Mrs. Malfoy mådde eller om hon behövde något. "Det är sår efter att ha blivit slagen med ett bälte." Lucius kände hur han bleknade vid Grangers ord. _Bälte…? Vem har gjort något sådant till världens räddare?_

"Vem har…" Lucius saktade av och lät frågan hänga i luften. "Kan vi inte ta det imorgon. Harry behöver massor av vila." Det var då Lucius upptäckte hur smal Potter var. Det såg ut som om han hade blivit svulten.

När Hermione såg Lucius blick så svarade hon på Lucius outtalade fråga. "Ja. Han har blivit svulten. Jag tror senaste gången han åt är för mer än en vecka sedan, och det var antagligen bara ett par klunkar vatten." Vid Grangers ord så kräktes Draco, som tur väl inte på dom dyra sofforna eller den turkiska mattan. Lucius rynkade näsan och trollade bort det med sin trollstav. "Kan någon visa oss till våra rum?" Sa Granger med en orolig blick mot den nu omlindade Potter. "Visst, men ni har mycket att förklara Miss Granger." Hermione nickade instämmande och Lucius kallade på en husalf som ledde Granger och Potter till sina rum.

Efter gästerna hade gått och deras fotsteg försvunnit så kände Lucius att Draco antagligen ville prata om Granger och Potter. Han hade haft rätt. "Far, varför lät du dom stanna?" Lucius suckade och lyfte blicken mot sin son. "Granger gjorde det klart att de var också som vi, gråa. Om vi har dom nära oss så kan vi kanske överleva kriget som neutrala.

Om potter blir neutral så kan vi antagligen slåss vid hans sida. Då kanske…kanske kommer vi överleva också efter kriget. Vi får hoppas att Granger kan göra Potter frisk. Vi får antagligen hjälpa till, min son." Draco nickade. " Du vill att jag hjälper så mycket jag kan samtidigt som jag behåller masken som en trogen dödsätar son utåt sett." Lucius nickade. Han satte ner glaset med rött vin. Det som alltid drack, även vid te. "Det börjar bli sent. God natt, min son".


	2. Chapter 2

"Så, Granger. Din förklaring till Potters uppträdande." Granger bet sig i läppen och kastade en orolig blick mot de andra personerna i rummet. De var just nu i sällskapsrummet fast utan Harry idag, för han låg och sov och skulle inte vakna från den Drömlösa trolldrycken han hade druckit.

"Harry har… stängt in sig mentalt." Granger svalde och lickade sig om läpparna i en nervös gest. Lucius och Draco höjde på varsitt ögonbryn.

"Hur kommer det sig?" Frågade Narcissa. Fast det inte såg ut så, så var Mrs. Malfoy en kärleksfull moder och att en pojke i hennes egen sons ålder hade behandlats så berörde henne djupt. "Harry… Jag kanske ska ta det från början?" Efter Lucius gav en nick i fortsättning så började Hermione sin berättelse.

"Jag skulle överraska honom. Jag hade tagit Nattbussen till Privet Drive och skulle precis knacka på. Då hörde jag ett ljud. Det lät som… Det är svårt att förklara, istället för att knacka så öppnade jag dörren." Grangers ögon fylldes av något liknande till fasa. "Jag såg Harry bli…" Granger svalde och drack av teet med en darrande hand.

"Piskad med ett bälte?" Kom Lucius hjälpsamma fråga, men Granger skakade på huvudet. Lucius bytte blickar med sin fru och son. Lucius hade varit säker på det. Vem annars skulle få så hemska ärr på ryggen om inte efter ett bälte?

"Bli misshandlad?" Kom nu Dracos föreslag.

"Vad det än är så tycker jag du borde säga det nu, Miss. Granger" Kom Narcissas uppmaning, eller order. Hermione blundade och verkade räkna till 10 med djupa andetag i mellan. "Han… blev…" Hon öppnade ögonen. "Våldtagen av sin farbror." Grangers hände skakade så mycket att hon tappade koppen med te. Den gick i golvet med ett krash. Narcissas följde snart efter.

Det var dödstyst i rummet och allas ögon var på Hermione som verkade tvinga sig själv att andas. "Han blev… våldtagen…?" Sa Lucius försiktigt med en underliggande darrning på rösten som han nog själv inte visste om. Granger nickade. Hon kikade på de andra i rummet i ögonvrån fast hon själv var uppskakad. Men hon hade haft en hel natt utan sömn att tänka igenom och se det igen i form av minnen.

De andras ansikten var bleka. Och hade vida, uppspärrade ögon. Narcissa var värst. Hon darrade synligt och hennes ögon var fyllda av fasa. Draco skakde lite och Hermione kunde nästan höra hans tankar `Hur kunde jag terrorisera honom utan att någonsin få reda på det… där?!` och Hermione antog att han skulle känna sig skyldig i framtiden och antagligen vara lite snällare till Harry. Hon hoppades att berätta om något så allvarligt för Malfoy familjen skulle inte skada honom.

En del av orsakerna till att hon berättade var för att de faktiskt hade tagit in dem, för att betala tillbaka det så hade de rätt till att veta varför, särskilt när deras egna liv kunde vara i fara.

"Narcissa, Draco, ni har min tillåtelse att gå." De båda kollade på Lucius som om han hade vuxit ett till huvud.

Sedan reste sig Narcissa och när Draco inte följde direkt efter så kollade hon med en `hur en mamma får sina barn att lyda´ blick och Draco reste sig motvilligt och följde sin mor ut ur rummet. Lucius vände sig till Granger och uppmanade henne i en uttryckslös röst, "Granger. Fortsätt." och Hermione kunde höra att rösten skakade lite, men bara lite.

På en egen skakigare röst så fortsatte Hermione att berätta om hur hon kastade en förtrollning på Vernon och drog ut honom. Hon kunde känna hur hennes kinder blev våta med tårar men hon la inte en tanke till det, hon var för fokuserad på bilderna som poppade upp för hennes ögon ur minnet. Hon berättade hur hon la ner Harry så bekvämt hon kunde utan att reta han skador och snabbt klunkade i honom ett par helande trolldrycker som hon –nu mitt i kriget- alltid bar med sig.

Hur hon mitt i panik hade sprungit runt som en huvudlös kyckling och försökt hitta Harry saker, bara att hitta dom i eldstaden helt förstörda. Hur hon hade sett Hedwigs nersotade bur och ett par fjädrar mitt inne i eldstaden. Hur hon förstod att Harry hade blivit tvingad att se på när Hedwig brändes till döds utan att kunna fly och hur detta antagligen var det som knäckte honom totalt.

Hur hon hade trollat bort det värsta av blodet och flyttat honom ut ur huset till en gränd där hon transporterade sig själv och sin vän till det enda någorlunda säkra stället hon visste, även med riskerna att hennes bedömningar var helt fel. När berättelsen var klar var Lucius rasande. En mugglare, _mugglare_, hade utnyttjat en trollkarl.

Just i detta ögonblick förstod han en del av Voldemorts ilska och hat mot mugglare. "Han har inte ens sitt trollspö. Jag hittade de knäckta delarna av den nära eldstaden, som om han knäckt den framför Harrys ögon!" Lucius tog ett djupt andetag och tvingade sig själv att ta kontroll över sin kropp och sina känslor. Han tog ett andetag till och räknade till tio mellan djupa andetag.

"Vet Dumbledore om… något om detta?" Hermione tittade upp vid Lucius fråga och han kunde se raseriet i häxans ögon, med även oro, lojalitet och beslutning. Potter kunde inte ha haft en bättre vän vid sin sida i kriget.

"Ja. Han måste ha vetat. Men om han inte vet så är han endå inte ett alternativ. Han har kanske inte ljugit direkt men med sina halvsanningar och undanflykter så är det nästan samma sak. Jag tänkte lite igår natt, jag kunde inte somna, och har kommit fram till att Dumbledore enkelt hade kunnat stoppa alla Harrys möten med Voldemort. Jag tror faktiskt att han har gjort så att dom har hänt."

"Det tog mig mindre än ett år att förstå att det var en basilisk och Harry hittade kammaren efter han hade läst ordet "kloakerna" från min papperslapp! Första året så misstänker jag att han hade sagt åt Hagrid att ge oss ledtrådar och han gav Harry en osynlighetsmantel i julklapp och strax efter när Harry testade den, så hittar Harry spegeln och plötsligt är Dumbledore där som om han hade väntat att Harry skulle komma och förklarar hur den fungerar! Senare så är stenen gömd i den och Harry får fram den istället för Voldemort!"

Lucius nickade. Det där var misstänksamt. Först ge medel att upptäcka, sedan förklara hur den används. Hur kunde Dumbledore veta om Quirrell? Och nu om han visste, varför lät han in en människa med Voldemort i bakhuvudet på skolan? "Det är så mycket som han har manipulerat med Harrys liv… Jag menar, jag misstänker skarpt att Dumbledore visste att Sirius var oskyldig med att vara den som tipsade om var Harrys föräldrar var, han var den som la förtrollningen! Visst borde han ha vetat om ett sådant byte i en sådan kraftfull förtrollning? Han kunde alltså ha frigjort Sirius från Azkaban och sedan när han kom ut så gjorde han så att han inte kunde ta hand om Harry utan gjorde så att han var praktiskt taget en fånge i sitt eget hem istället! Och med Harrys visioner… Hans ursäkt att inte berätta om det som fanns på ministret var att Harry skulle ha en _barndom_." Hermione fnyste. "Som om att ha en galen massmördare efter dig redan vid ruta ett skulle vara en barndom!"

"Och uppvuxen hos Dursleys… Knappast en barndom. Hans rum tills han började Hogwarts var ett skrymsle under en trappa! Om bara Sirius hade varit fri och levande så kunde han ha levat med honom." Grangers ögon dunklades i sorg. "Sirius betydde så mycket för Harry… Det knäckte honom nästan totalt. Vad för galning skulle ha skickat en person som en nära har dött nyligen till personer som hatade sagd man samtidigt som man isolerar den som sörjer ifrån vänner?" Lucius nickade.

Det Granger sa stämde. Dumbledore kunde ha förhindrat allt. "Hur är det med… Ronald Weasley?" Granger kollade upp och hennes ögon blev hårda. "Han är lojal med Dumbledore. Jag råkade höra ett samtal mellan dem och det gick visst fram att de är i "kvinnor är svaga och bara till för att tillfredsställa män" gruppen. Jag hörde det innan vi gick på tåget och låtsades som ingenting." Lucius höjde ett ögonbryn. Han visste inte att Granger var en skådespelare. "Så du gick till Potters hus för att hämta honom?" Granger skakade på huvudet. "Jag skulle bara kolla hur han mådde. Vid den tidpunkten hade jag förlorat tron på Ordern och misstänkte att Dumbledore hade ljugit om en del saker."

Grangers ögon vidgades. "Harrys konto på Gringotts! Dumbledore är Harrys väktare. Hur mycket har han ljugit där…?" Kall livsfarlig ilska sipprade ut ur Hermiones Grangers kropp. Dumbledore skulle få betala! Lucius gav flickan ett tag att lugna ner något innan han frågade en sak som hade varit i hans tankar ett tag nu.

"Hur har pojken kunnat dölja allt detta under alla år?" Frågan fick Hermiones blick att bli sorgsen. Hennes första vän i den okända trollkarlsvärlden och hon hade varit så blind… så full av tillit… "Ja… hur har han lyckas med det…? Glamourer…? Nej…ah-ha! Smink!" Lucius kollade en aning förvånad på flickan. "Smink?" Hon nickade fort men när hon så den förvirrade uttrycket på sin värds ansikte så skyndade hon sig att förklara. "Smink är vad mugglare använder för att dölja saker, som en finne, mörka ringar under ögonen, ärr… det skulle funka lika bra på blåmärken. Men smink går bort av vatten…. Hur gjorde han efter träningar?" "Han kanske duschade sist?" granger nickade och ett "hmm" senare så försjönk de i tystnad. De båda i sina egna tankar om informationen som hade framkommit. Efter nästan tio minuter så bröts tystnaden av Hermiones avlägsna röst.

"Dumbledore fick honom inte bara att välja den väg han såg ut för honom utan han försämrade hans potential otroligt mycket." Lucius kunde praktiskt taget se hjulen i den unga häxans hjärna vrida och spinna för fullt när han vände huvud mot henne i tecken att han lyssnade. "Weasley har saggat ner honom genom skolarbetet… Varför har inte Dumbledore tränat Harry separat när han redan visste att ödet hade gjort så att bara Harry kunde förstöra Voldemort…?" Lucius misstänkte skarpt att den sista delen av meningen var mer till henne själv än till honom. Men med den rösten hon använde så pratade hon nog mest med sig själv. En plötslig flämtning klargjorde att Granger hade kommit på lösningen, och att den inte var så positiv. "Han vill att Harry dödar Voldemort så han sedan kan göra sig av med Harry!" Lucius sparrade upp ögonen. "Vad vill den gamle dåren? Världsvälde?"

"På det sättet han har agerat på sistone så kan man tro det." Svarade Hermione kortfattat med ögonen glödande av både ilska och självhat över att inte ha kommit på det tidigare.

"Ingen information om hur reglerna funkar, inget pengastöd, isolerad från vänner… Perfekt sits att vara i om man ska slinka ut ur Azkaban. "Sa hon sarkastiskt.

Narcissa och Draco kollade på varandra utanför dörren där de hade stått och tjuvlyssnat. Man var inte i slytherin för inget. "Det var… upplysande." Sa Draco lågt till sin mor som nickade. "Vi borde gå innan Lucius upptäcker oss… Jag tror inte att de kommer att säga mer." Draco nickade och kysste henne på kinden och viskade "god natt" innan han gick upp en trappa och igenom en korridor innan han steg in i sitt rum.

När Draco var utom synhåll för sin mor bakom sitt rums väggar så sjönk han ner på golvet. Potter hade blivit våldtagen. Han hade grubblat hela natten innan och nu hade han fått veta varför Potter var som han var. Våldtagen. Misshandlad. Svulten. När han först såg honom, så trodde han inte att det var Pojken-som-överlevde. Han såg inte ut som någon hjälte, bara en rädd pojke som var desperat efter vänner, efter att vara accepterad.

Även om han riskerade att vara vän med en muggelfödd så kunde han inte motstå den blicken i de där nästan lysande gröna ögonen. När Potter sedan nekade hans hand i vänskap, så kunde han inte fortsätta se den där blicken i hans ögon och hans utseende i allmänhet, det bröt något inom honom. Om han inte kunde ta bort det med att vara en vän så kunde han få bort det med rivalitet. Tvinga honom mot höjder, att vara bättre. Hur ofta hade inte han studerat Potter noga för att se om det han gjort hade ändrat något? Hur kunde han ha missat...?

Dumbledore. Han hade gjort så mycket orättvisa… Hela Dracos kropp skakade av ilska. Hur kunde den där jävlen gömma bakom sin "vänlig gammal man" fasad?! Han var rasande. Dumbledore skulle få betala. Han ryckte till vid ljudet av krossat porslin och vände blicken mot de krossade skärvorna hans okontrollerade magi hade förstört. Han tvingade sig själv att ta ett djupt andetag och tvinga undan raseriet. En Malfoy förlorade aldrig kontroll. Hur skulle Potter ta sig ur den här? Den döda blicken i hans ögon... kan han någonsin hoppas på att ta bort den?

AN: Jag vet att Harrys skador är lite väl.... mycket. Jag har aldrig skrivit om en person så hårt misshandlad eller något så det hela kommer inte vara så realistiskt^^

Jag är ny med fanfiction och att skriva i allmänhet så jag kommer inte direkt förvänta mig något nobel pris eller något... men lite feedback är alltid bra!


	3. Chapter 3

Tack till Torbjörn, me, Gemini Malfoy-Potter, Gizmona, MissBroken, LoveHPfanfics, DarkDesertDreams och HinoteMeize. Jag vet inte om jag har svarat så ni får ursäkta att det inte finns några svar! En annan sak som jag är ledsen för är väntan. Det har tagit så otroligt lång tid att få ut det här kapitlet. Nästa kapitel kommer nog ta lika lång tid (om inte mer) för jag har nästan ingenting skrivet som jag hade för detta kapitlet.

* * *

När invånarna i huset vaknade upp och möttes vid ansatsen till trappan ner. De hörde de ljud som lät som gnällande. Hermione var den första som reagerade och började rusa nerför trappan mot köket. Hon stannade till och blev stående tills Narcissa kom in bakom henne. Gnället kom från ett par husalfer som stod i ena hörnet och vid spisen stod en form klädd i förstora kläder. "Harry!" Hermione tog stegen till Harry på bara ett par sekunder.

Vid hennes utrop hade Lucius och Draco också kommit in i köket och var nu i full färd med att stirra på den färdiga maten som stod på bordet och den som hade lagat den, som det inte tog mycket för att förstå att det var Harry som hade gjort den med tanke på att det var Harry vid spisen och husalfernas hysteri. Lucius gick med raka steg fram till husalferna som hade tjänat Malfoy familjen i generationer. Med en bestämd röst berättade han om Harrys kondition, och om han gjorde något liknande igen skulle de acceptera det och låta honom göra som han ville, men att samtidigt se till så att han inte skadade sig.

Draco lyssnade bara med ena örat på sin fars lugnande toner utan stirrade på när Granger och hans mor försökte få kontakt med Harry utan att lyckas. När Harry var på väg mot spisen efter att ha satt ner ännu en tallrik med mat på bordet steg Granger bestämt i mellan spisen och Harry. Harry stannade och kollade förvirrat på henne med en ofokuserad blick. Han sa sedan med svag röst "Baconen kommer brännas vid, moster Petunia." Grangers ögon gnistrade till av tårar och hon steg ur vägen besegrat. Genast fortsatte Harry stelt att steka deras frukost med ryckiga rörelser på grund av hans fortfarande läkande skador. Sakta satte sig Draco bredvid sin far vid bordet.

"Mrs. Granger, vi borde sätta oss." Föreslog Lucius i en röst som gjorde det till en order.

"Men-" Ganger såg helt bestört ut.

"Vi vet inte hur Potter skulle reagera på avvikelser från hans rutin. Det är en risk att hans undermedvetna skulle tappa kontrollen och göra så att han bränner sig." Avbröt Lucius med logik. Om det var en sak Hermione Granger inte kunde argumentera över var det iskall, korrekt logik. Med slumpande axlar satte sig Hermione ner bredvid Narcissa. Harry satte sista tallriken på bordet och sedan backade han in i hörnet där husalferna var. De skrek till och spred sig, Harry reagerade inte utan verkade ta deras plats med att stå osynlig med huvudet nedåt. "Ska inte han äta med oss?" Frågade Draco rummet i allmänhet. "Det verkar inte så." Svarade Hermione på Dracos fråga. "Varför detta beteende, Mrs. Granger?"

"Jag har sagt åt dig att kalla mig Mione, eller Hermione. Jag misstänker att hans beteende är inlärt från ett tidigt stadium."

"Men att stiga upp tidigare än alla andra och laga frukost till…" Narcissa kastade en blick på maten som redan var framme på bordet " så här många? Vad är det för beteende?" Hermiones blick mörknade. "De där mugglarna hade en stor aptit." Man kunde läsa i hennes ansiktsuttryck att hon tänkte på hur svulten Harrys kropp var. Draco reste sig upp tvärt och gick bort med en tallrik mat. Han sträckte ut den åt Harry som hade stelnat till när han hört att en stol drogs ut. "Potter." Han kollade upp snabbt, såg tallriken och försökte backa undan. Draco sträckte ut tallriken mer så att även om Harry tittade neråt mot marken så såg han den. Han stelnade och plötsligt där Draco hade tittat på Potters böjda huvud såg han nu en vägg.

Han vände sig om när han hörde en dörr som stängdes på övervåningen och mötte de andras blickar. Det var bara Granger som inte var förvånad över att Harry sprang undan. Hon reste sig upp ur stolen och var på väg ut efter Harry när hon stoppades av en hans på sin arm. "Ät du. Det var jag som gjorde honom upprörd." Förvånat såg Hermione hur Draco gick bestämt ut ur köket. Hon hade vetat att medlemmarna i familjen Malfoy var något annat än vad de försökte visa, men det var endå med förvåning hon satte sig ner igen.

Draco hittade Potter i det rum han hade sovit i innan. Han stod i ena hörnet av rummet med armarna runt sig själv och darrade synligt från dörren där Draco stod. Hur skulle han lugna honom? Sakta gick han fram och la handen på hans axel. Ingen reaktion. "Potter?" Han tog ett hårdare tag och försökte vända honom mot sig så att han kunde se ansiktet men Potter skakade av handen i en irriterad rörelse med axlarna. Han ville visst inte ha någon hjälp. Dracos ansikte mörknade. Vem trodde Potter att han var? För en gångs skull gjorde han något som var raka motsatsen mot Slytherin; hjälpa någon annan utan att förvänta något tillbaka. Ja, han ville bli fri från Mörkrets Herre, men han kunde lika gärna ha ignorerat Potter och låtit Granger göra det hon skulle ha gjort om han inte skulle ha avbrutit henne. Han försökte hjälpa och Potter bara skakade av honom! Han kände hur ilskan välde upp inom honom som ett mörkt moln och hans ansikte förvandlades till ett bekant hånleende.

"Ha! Gryffendor Potter? Vad ljuger du om? Du har inte ens en smula mod i hela din rangliga kropp! Här står du och skakar som ett asplöv över något så fjuttigt som en tallrik! Fast jag vet ju att du har aldrig sett en sådan dyrbar tallrik i ditt liv, och särskilt inte hos Weaslys!"

Draco log bredare, elakare. När han hade börjat tala i sin arroganta Malfoy röst så hade Potter stelnat till. En rörelse i musklerna under tröjan tog Dracos uppmärksamhet till Potters huvud. Ett par gnistrande smaragd gröna ögon kikade på honom i skydd av en svart hårtuss. Hans blick var fylld av en sådan mängd känslor att Draco inte ens kunde försöka skilja på dem och analysera dem en för en. "… Malfoy…" Draco stelnade till. Hade Potter just sagt hans namn i en röst fylld av lättnad? I nästa stund kastade sig Potter mot Draco, som förväntade sig att han skulle slå till men en knytnäve i gensvar till hans förolämpningar men istället grep Potters darrande händer tag i hans axlar och drog honom tills sig. Chockat la han armarna instinktivt runtom Potters darrande form. Han kunde känna Potters vilt bultande hjärta igenom deras kläder.

Sakta la sig chocken och han kunde höra en snyftning. Hans gissning visade sig vara verklig när han kände att hans tröja blev fuktig. Potter grät aldrig. _Rättare sagt; du har aldrig sett honom göra det._ Hans tankar avbröts av en viss Hermione Grangers utrop av glädje. Inte för han fattade vad hon skulle vara glad över med tanke på att hennes bästa vän tydligen grät. Draco kastade en blick mot dörröppningen och såg att hans föräldrar stod ett steg bakom Granger; Hon hade tydligen inte litat på hans förmåga och hade gått efter. Självklart hade hans föräldrar följt med för att se till att Potter inte hade skadat honom i hans instabila skick. En rodnad steg på Dracos kinder när han mötte sin mors blick, och sin fars; de skulle aldrig låta honom glömma detta ögonblick.

De skulle reta honom, de skulle använda detta minne till utpressning. Han visste det när han såg just den där blicken i deras ögon, den knappt synliga ryckningen i deras läppar som visade att de var tvungna att behärska sig för att inte visa ett leende. "Han gråter!" "Utmärkt observation, Granger." Svarade Draco sarkastiskt i ett försök att återfå lite kontroll över situationen han hade hamnat i. "Nej, det är inte det jag är glad över!" Hon sände honom en arg blick. Den bekanta blicken i hennes ögon lättade hans själ. Allting hade inte förändrats. "Jag menar att han aldrig har visat så mycket känslor innan. Han har sakta börjat komma ut ur sitt stenhårda skal." Hon log lättat och sände en snabb, kort lättad blick i hans riktning. Troligtvis den enda tacksamhet hon skulle visa för vad han hade gjort för hennes bästa, och enda sanna, vän.

"Vad gjorde du, son?" Frågade Lucius. Vid sin fars fråga så kunde inte Draco maskera sin förvirring. Han återsåg minnet i huvudet och såg därför inte utbytet av blickar mellan hans föräldrar. "Nå?" Uppmanade Granger otåligt.

"Jag förolämpade honom…" Narcissa och Lucius bytte blickar med varandra igen medan Granger såg fundersam ut. Draco kände med en stigande känsla av pinsamhet hur Potter släppte taget om hans axlar och la dem i ett löst grepp runt hans hals. Han kastade en snabb blick mot var han trodde Potters ögon var men kunde bara se hans svarta hår. Han svalde nervöst. När Potter hade sina armar i den positionen såg det hela… Han kollade på sina föräldrar ur ögonvrån. Hans far hade en min som sa att han hade andra saker att göra, som ett arbete vid ministret, medans hans mor såg extremt road ut. Men för andra personer skulle hennes ansikte inte visa mer än lätt nöje, han kunde se hennes riktiga känslor, det tillhörde uppväxten av en Malfoy hur man läste familjen så att hemliga budskap kunde förmedlas med bara en blick i tajta situationer.

Hans blick vände sig mot den sista personen i rummet; Granger. Hon hade inte förändras ett dugg, fortfarande brunt buskigt hår, förutom den nybildade hårda glimten i hennes fundersamma ögon. Draco kunde praktiskt taget se när hon kom på svaret. Hennes utrop som kom någon sekund senare kom därför inte som en överraskning. "Jag vet!" Hennes ansikte verkade lysa upp vid tanken över att hon visste något. Draco grimaserade. "Ut med det då, Granger." Hermione sände Draco en blick som tydligt sa att han skulle passa sig. "Dracos beteende var en länk till Hogwarts. Det enda stället Harry har någonsin känts sig hemma. Något normalt, någonting som Harry kunde klamra sig fast vid." Vid detta nickade Hermione mot Harrys skakande form som stod och lutade sig mot Draco, och som han fortfarande höll armarna runtomkring. Draco rykte till och tvingade sig själv att inte dra undan och släppa taget om honom.

"Han blev en klippa, antagligen var den Draco Malfoy vi kände från skolan en hörnsten i Harrys liv, så förolämpningarna väckte upp honom." Hermione log mot Harrys ansikte, även om det var täckt av rufsigt hår och Dracos bröstkorg. "Så…" Sa Narcissa leende, hon vände sig mot sin make och gäst. "Lucius, käresta, klockan är mycket. Hermione, vill du följa med på en rundtur i biblioteket?" Lucius nickade åt sin fru och kysste henne på kinden. Med ett mumlat "Jag kommer nog hem sent i eftermiddag." Och en nick mot sin son gick han ifrån rummet. Granger såg överlycklig ut över att se ett sådant fint bibliotek som Malfoys. Hon praktiskt taget svävade på moln. Draco grimaserade igen.

Narcissa blinkade ena ögat mot sin son när han stängde dörren efter den unga kvinnan. Draco kunde inte motstå att göra en sur min vid sin mors manipulering. Fast, det var nog inget de kunde ha gjort för att få Potter att släppa taget om hans hals. Så… Vad skulle han göra nu? Potter hade slutat gråta åtminstone och skakningarna var i det minsta laget. Sakta släppte han taget om Potters midja och försökte varsamt lossna på Harrys grepp. Potter gav ifrån sig ett gny och drog häftigt åt så att Draco fick ansiktet fullt av Potters rufsiga hår. Hmpf, det gick tydligen inte. Över Potters axel såg han sängen; han kunde åtminstone få ha det bekvämt om han skulle vara ett kramdjur. Han la armarna om Potters midja igen och flyttade fötterna åt sängens håll. Istället för att släppa taget om midjan höll han i den hårdare och tog ytterligare ett litet steg närmare sängen.

Han log för sig själv när han kände hur Potter tog ett litet steg för att hänga med. En kort stund senare stod de vid sängkanten. Draco funderade en kort stund på att helt enkelt putta ner Potter på sängen med sin kroppstyngd men slog nästan genast bort idén. Potter hade blivit våldtagen; han skulle inte reagera positivt på att ha en annan kroppstyngd på sin egna rangliga kropp. Speciellt inte en annan mans kropp. Draco svängde sakta runt så att han hade ryggen mot sängen. Han böjde knäna och satte sig ner, Potter stannade upprätt fast fortfarande med armarna runt Dracos hals.

Potters förvirrade ögon mötte hans egna och Draco började dra honom till sig samtidigt som han lutade sig tillbaka. Potters lätta kropp föll på honom och han tappade kontrollen över rörelsen, och de föll bakåt. Luften i Dracos lungor for ut, även om Potter var läskigt lätt i tyngden så var det endå en smärre chock. Ett par sekunder tickade förbi utan att de båda gjorde något tills Draco började justera deras position. Snart därefter låg de rättvänt med kuddarna bakom deras huvuden och bredvid varandra, så nära att deras kroppar var i kontakt med varandra. Draco skiftade så att han halvlåg ned, med en massa kuddar som stöd, med Potters huvud vid hans midja. Potters ögon verkade stirra på honom medan hans nonchalant drog en bok till sig och började läsa, han visade tydligen att de skulle bli kvar ett tag i sängen. Draco kände sakta hur Potters ögon avtog i sin intensitet och han chansade en snabb blick. Potters ögon var halvslutna och höll på att sluta helt, han var tydligen på sin väg att somna. Med ett litet leende som han skulle ha förnekat om någon såg det, så vände han sin uppmärksamhet tillbaka till boken. Draco hann inte ens läsa ett kapitel förran han kände en tyngd vid området mellan hans navel och hans ljumske.

Han stelnade till och kastade en snabb blick mot området. Potters hand kramade oskyldigt nedre delen av hans tröja. Han såg hur handen drog sig tillbaka när han blev stel. Med en grimas tvingade han sin kropp att slappna av. Han tog tag Potters hand i sin och drog den tillbaka. Draco kastade en snabb blick på Potters ansikte men han verkade fortfarande sova. Sakta lossade han sitt grepp men drog inte undan handen, utan lät den stanna över Potters. Med en hand öppnade han boken igen och försökte hitta var han var. Han hittade den halvfärdiga meningen och fortsatte läsa. Sakta började han slappna av på riktigt, värmen, det mjuka morgon ljuset, den bekanta boken som han hade läst sen barndomen, gjorde så att han kunde slappna av och ta bort den offentliga masken en Malfoy alltid måste bära i andras ögon. Potters ögon var slutna, han skulle inte se.

* * *

AN. Jag behöver hjälp med olika idéer och hur handlingen ska se ut. En av anledningarna till varför det har tagit så lång tid är för att jag inte har någon planering. Jag vet inte vad som ska hända i nästa kapitel eller hur den ska avslutas eller något. Så har ni idéer om handlingen, eller bara någon händelse så ta tiden och skicka den till mig. Skriv vad ni tycker!


End file.
